Shredder
Shredder was a competitor robot that fought in Series 5-7 of Robot Wars. While failing to progress beyond the first round in Series 5 and 7 - the former after accidentally driving itself into the pit against Mousetrap - it reached the Heat Final in Series 6, losing to S3 there. As Shredder Evolution, it also won the Battle of the Spinners that took place as part of Series 7. Team Shredder also competed in Series 3 with Manic Mutant, which lost its only battle. A successor to Shredder Evolution, Shredder REVolutionS was also planned, which would have featured four spinning discs instead of two. Team Shredder had been working towards building Shredder REVolutionS for four years prior to Series 7, but it is currently unknown whether it was finished. Robot History Series 5 Shredder first appeared in Heat C of the Fifth Wars, and fought the twentieth seed Mousetrap in the first round. It immediately approached Mousetrap and was whacked by its trap mechanism, before using its discs to slam into and leave gashes in Mousetrap's side. Both robots drove away before Mousetrap drove under Shredder, but Shredder escaped as it swung its weapon and continued grinding away at its side. It chased Mousetrap and slammed it into the pit release button, only to back itself into the pit just as it was descending. Despite its more dominant performance, this mistake eliminated Shredder from the Fifth Wars. Series 6 Shredder came back for Series 6 facing Armadrillo, Roobarb and seventh seed S3 in the first round. Shredder looked in a bit of trouble at the start of the fight when it had one of its discs ripped off by S3 and took a bit of damage from it but managed to win the judges' decision at the end of the fight, along with S3, after Roobarb broke down and Armadrillo was believed to be "playing dead." The Heat Semi-Final saw it being drawn up against The Alien. The two avoided each other at the start, getting each other on the flame pit and giving each other bashes. The Alien was pushed into Shunt but escaped and both Shredder and The Alien continued dancing near the flame pit. After The Alien pressed the pit release button, Shredder was pushed into the CPZ where both robots were attacked by Shunt but then both managed to escape. After more pushing and shoving between the two of them, Shredder pushed The Alien into the CPZ with Shunt again and The Alien this time took more axe-blows from Shunt than Shredder did. The fight went to the judges and Shredder was awarded the win and a place in the Heat Final against seventh seed S3. The fight started with both robots using their weapons on each other but Shredder was hit harder by S3 than S3 was hit by their weaponry. Shredder then proceeded to shove S3 into the Floor Spinner-release button, Shredder then started taking more hits from S3 buckling its disc and having bits of metal getting ripped off (one of which ended up caught in the ceiling) but Shredder continued to fight on. Shredder then spun round in circles and was flipped over by S3 and despite having the ability to run either-way up, didn't run afterwards. Refbot then counted Shredder out. Shredder then managed to run again but it was too late to save it from being defeated and was pressurised into the pit, eliminated from the Sixth Wars. Series 7 Shredder Evolution returned for the Seventh Wars, competing in Heat I. It was drawn against newcomers to the main competition Trax and Sub-Version 1.1, alongside seasoned Robot Wars veteran The Steel Avenger, in its first round battle. Shredder Evolution started tentatively, spinning around on the Drop Zone square before slamming into the side of Sub-Version 1.1 and being rammed along with it by The Steel Avenger. It escaped from the empty CPZ, darting across the arena to one of the entry gates, before confronting Trax and Sub-Version 1.1 again and slicing through the latter's side. The Steel Avenger rammed both robots out of the way, before axing Shredder Evolution and getting its axe head embedded in the space between Shredder Evolution's left wheel and chassis, pushing it over the Flame Pit in its grip. One of Shredder Evolution's discs caught and flung a piece of cloth across the arena, before The Steel Avenger raised its axe and left it spinning on one side, the axe blow having damaged the aerial hidden in Shredder Evolution's wheel. Shredder Evolution ripped more of Sub-Version 1.1's front and side armour off with its discs, before The Steel Avenger axed and spun it round as Trax pushed Sub-Version 1.1 into the pit just as 'cease' was called. Due to the damage it sustained from The Steel Avenger, Shredder Evolution was eliminated from the Seventh Wars on the subsequent judges' decision. Shredder Evolution also competed in the Battle of the Spinners (also known as Spin City), against Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit and Infernal Contraption. Shredder attacked Infernal Contraption, sending it flying into the arena wall, before exchanging blows with Barber-Ous. Shredder Evolution hit the pit release button, and met the other two competing robots in a CPZ. Mr. Psycho came out to attack Barber-Ous, and Barber-Ous was pushed into the pit whilst trying to escape the House Robot. Shredder's attacks on Infernal Contraption had taken their toll - it now had impaired mobility since one of its wheels had been damaged. It wasn't long before it was counted out and pitted by Mr. Psycho, leaving Shredder Evolution as the winner of the Battle of the Spinners. Live Events It fought in the Robot Crusade 2004. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Live Event Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Side Competition Winners Category:Robots from Warwickshire Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robot Wars Heat Finalists Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots